Pinkie Runs the Show For a Day
by newsuperyoshi
Summary: What would happen if PINKIE PIE got Admin for a day...? It was gonna be a oneshot, but I decided to make it a little longer, who things got notes and isn't gonna expand unless I decide to make a sequil, most of the work is done, just have to put the ideas into words.
1. Part One!

**Alright, I wanna make one thing clear: I am not a brony, the only reason this story exists is because I'm getting the random out before the shi*t hits the fan in CNR Season One, also, I've had to watch a ton of the canon (Ok, not that much, but still, ten episodes in [remaining number of episodes left] left for me to have to research. I'm doing so because I need to be able to make sense of what my friends who started the project are saying. (I joined because I was the only programer at the time for them to have any use of, and because I was told that developing these games was supposed to be fun (in a developer sense of the word), and it is.)**

**Anyway, let's see what happens, when Pinkie gets control for a day, in the words of Timmy Turner, what could **_**possibly **_**go wrong?**

**Everything... prepare for Hell to rain down upon the once peaceful land you once called 'Equestria'! For soon, the veil of death, destruction, and party-until-you-drop-of-exhaustion sets in, as everypony slowly, and painfully, submits, and dies to Pinkies rule with an iron steamer, forged in the fires of-**

**The audience: ALRIGHT ALREADY!**

**Me: Well, you're no fun, are you. Fine, I'll get on with the story... without enthusiasm, and you will not see me talking to you anymore, so let the iron curtain of silence fall upon you, and the terrifyingly exciting and fun horror paints itself across your screen, in but a few short moments, I shall leave you, and only the story shall remain! And now, let the Hellish text render across your screen as I watch your mind break down and-**

**The Audience: JUST F**KING GET ON WITH IT!**

**Me: Hmp. Buncha ingrates. Story now, revenge later...**

_Rainbow Dash POV: __**(she's my favorite one, ok. Don't judge)**_

Wake up feeling like there's something I should do... Better get to figuring out what I'mma do. Let's see...

Fly, eat, nap, clear sky, fly, nap,

Talk to Twilight, nap, eat, clear sky, nap,

nap, eat, clear sky, nap

nap, eat, nap

nap.

Then it's decided, where to nap...?

Apple Ocrands, cloud, home, Library, cloud, Sugar Cube Corner, Everfree Forest,

Cloud, home, cloud, Library, cloud,

Home, cloud, Library, cloud,

Cloud, home, cloud,

Cloud, cloud,

Cloud

And I rush off as fast as I can to find a nice looking cloud, I find one quickly and start napping, wow, napping right after I got up, I think there _might _be a _slight _bit of truth to the claim that I'm lazy, I'm saving my energy for the Wonderbolts, k?

**Me: M'kay, Dash.**

Two hours pass, that was a good nap, but I'm _Hunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngary_, so I'mma go get some breaky.

**Me: . At Ten AM?**

Ten AM is still AM.

**Me: ...just hurry up and be disappointed so we can move the damn story along.**

I go to the Sugar Cube Corner, to find that Pinkie hasn't finished the first batch of sweets for the day, and I thought _I _was lazy, I give my title to her! I start going to the back, when I see a very blocky man with glasses on, with green eyes, looking to the side, with a black shirt on with a dark red undershirt and electric blue turtle neck with the letters NSY cascading down his back on the shirt.

'Newsuperyoshi be watching, you know you're not supposed to eat yet,' he said. Sh*it, he's the author.

'No, no, silly, I wasn't gonna- PLEASE DON'T WRITE ME OUT! D:' I started calm, but yelled in panic.

'I don't know, I have my refractor set to baleet anything with the word 'Rainbow Dash' in it,' he returned.

'PLEASE DON'T DO DIS!' I scream.

He gave me a slightly annoyed look. 'I was messing with you, you're my favorite character, and the backbone of the story, so I actually can't cleanly write you out, but don't blow dis, else I will rewrite,' he said. 'I can very easily find somepony else for this,' He then vaporizes himself.

Taking a sigh of relief, I decide not to screw myself over and exit the building, very confuzzled about what just happened.

I leave and try to find something else, mayhaps some Apples...?

**Pinkie: When is it my turn?**

**Me: I was getting to that, that was actually the end of the first part, next comes your part.**

**-Pinkie Pie just does her little hop away-**

**Me: Alrighty then.**

**Well, I actually have other things to do, so I have to leave it here, so nvn mind the one shot thing. I don't do well with them.**


	2. Part Two!

**Pinkie: It's been awhile since we last updated, anything about that?**

**Me: No, I'm still alive, I've just had so much work lately.**

**Pinkie: Hope your ok.**

**Me: Thanks, Pi-**

**Pinkie Pie: You still haven't given me Admin yet.**

**Me: … damn you, Pinkie.**

_Twilight POV:_

'So, to reiterate, Princess, she would rain cupcakes on us, and that's why Pinkie shouldn't switch places with you for a day. Got that, Spike?' I ask, as he finishes up the 100th scroll in this message. He nods yes and does his usual thing for sending the message.

...But, when we got the message back, we clearly made a horrible mistake.

'I sense some disapproval of me as the princess, Twilight. ~Pinkie Pie' Spike read aloud and all the color just drained right out of my face.

'Fuck,' is all I get out.

A second later, Spike realizes that he had written that, she knew he sent it, she knew where they were and shear horror swept his face. Pinkie now had Admin, and Cel had given it to her! But, now we know where Cel is, so they could get revunge! **(Yes, I know it's spelled 'Revenge', this is a reference)**

Just then, my horn went limp and had blue spots, I look down and the floor was covered in Poison Joke, look up, library's gone, perfe- WAIT, WHAT THE HELL? Why you do dis, Pinkie, y u do dis, author, Y U EVEN GIVE HER ADMIN?! D:

**Me: Because shut up, you'll live.**

And now Spike is gone, fan f**king tastic.

**Well, now, I'll end off for now here.**

**Twi: No, this is not over.**

**Me: Wait, how'd you get in here?**

**Twi: I'm gonna make you suffer for this.**

**Me: Wait, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Many stabbing, slashing, and beating noises from the author box-**

**Twi: Now, you'd better fix this, else I'mma kill you and rape the body.**

**Me: Well, this story sure has taken a turn. Fine, I have no choice but to keep writing, just stop holding that knife over me, it's freaking me the f**k out.**

_Fluttershy POV:_

I wonder how things are going with Cel, she's been saying she's planning to give Admin to Pinkie for a day. I wonder how _that_'s going? Anyway, I walk outside to feed the Cluckcoo **(I know they're chickens, I just like calling them that because they resemble them and I just like the idea of Fluttershy having them)**, when I leave the house, I'm in the ruins of Fillydelphia, torn by civil war and plague unseen since Gordon Freestalion **(I AM SORRY, I COULDN'T THINK OF ANY BETTER MLP VERSION OF 'Gordon Freeman', also I'm sorry for shouting, I have some betas that are $$holes)**, I see not even Cel herself was able to quell the rebellion here, strange, as Freestalion's uprising was bigger and put down by lower forces.

I walk by a destroyed building, and right there, gun to my temple...

_**-Ad break here-**_

There I am, Pinkie has caused a gun to be put to my head, I didn't break any promises and even so, it's 'stick a cupcake in my eye' not 'PUT A _GUN _TO MY _HEAD_!', when I get to Canterlot and find you, I swear to Notch. To the moon!

'Friend or foe?' The pony asks, still in the shade, having a voice resembling X's **(If you want to know what he sounds like, go to the YouTube channel 'davidr64yt', that's him)**

'F-frend,' I reply, my voice being deepened to the level it had been when we met Zecora.

He stepped out of the shadow, he was a auborn stallion with a lush mane of jet black that probably would've been long and flowing, had he not tied it back, he was holding a submachine gun in one hoof, and he had a cutie mark that depicted a rifle and sword, crossed in what looked like a coat-of-arms, behind that was a flag that had not been seen flying or even one existing in over a century - the Flag of the Republic of Equestria, a country that had lasted thousands of years and was established by Gordon Freestailion himself, the ROA was eventually split into the Democratic Pony's Republic of Equestria and the New Liberated Pony's Republic of The Celestial Ponies, the DPROA was, a few years later, destroyed by the NLPROTCP, whom turned into the United Republic of Equestria, that we live under now.

Anyway, he backed into the rubble and motioned for me to go with him...

**Ok, that's it, I'm done with this chapter, if someone f**ks with this, I'll going OP mode.**

**Fluttershy: Actually...**

**Me: Not after Twilight. /kick FlutterShuy.**

**Server: Player FlutterShuy has left!**


End file.
